


造小猫

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 13





	造小猫

昨天聚餐的时候容容喝多了，回家倒头就睡，衣服都是我帮他脱的。脱裤子的时候看着他漂亮的鸡巴我真的很有冲动，想想又忍住了。结果他一直睡到第二天天黑才醒过来，睡得整个脸蛋都成了粉色，我担心的不得了，以为他发烧。  
“旭熙，水…”  
“不舒服吗？”  
“对不起，一直睡觉…爸爸和妈妈呢？”  
“在客厅看电视，我给你端点吃的？”  
容容就着我的手吃了点面包，流心的夹馅太多从嘴角溢出来滴在我手上，容容吃了面包又去舔我的虎口，“一起洗澡吧？”我搂着容容，他明白一起洗澡就是准备做爱，对我点头，我拉着他去浴室。洗身体的时候就忍不住给他口交了一次，但容容可能没完全睡醒一直没硬，我有点怀疑自己的口交技术，容容迷迷糊糊磨我的嘴巴，我只好站起来帮他冲干净泡沫回房间去。妈妈问我们要不要去客厅喝汤，爸爸拼命眼神暗示她，我抱着容容赶快闪进房间把门反锁了。容容清醒了一点，我把他抱到床上解开浴巾露出香喷喷的身体，容容的手臂缠上来，抹了许多身体乳的皮肤滑溜溜的，在我后颈上来回磨蹭。“旭熙…啵啵。”容容嘴里还有奶油的甜味，我们亲了一分钟，容容被我亲得满嘴口水，嘴唇红肿起来。我忽然想起来我们的床上次给撞坏了，一动就响，“容容我们去那里睡。”我指着房间角落的帐篷屋，那是上次本来准备带出去野营用，结果计划取消没用上的东西。我装了很多五颜六色的彩灯，一打开像星星似的照耀着帐篷里的空间。帐篷里面只能躺着，容容的身体散发着洁净的香味，很温暖。我枕在容容胳膊上，咬他乳头以对他表示刚才在厕所的不满。容容被咬疼了也不说话，从我肚脐眼摸到我裤裆里，抓着我的鸡巴不放手。我刚想让他松开，他一把拽掉我的裤子贴了上来。“旭熙…你还没硬吗？”容容的鸡巴顶着我的肚子，现在换我紧张了。不知道是因为帐篷里很窄还是太黑，失去视觉刺激以后我的鸡巴不是那么听使唤。“容容给我摸摸屁股。”容容听话地转过身，我的手掌贴着他的臀缝摸下去，小穴还很干燥，我用拇指来回揉着小穴上的皱褶，容容的鼻子里发出舒服的轻哼，手指抓着我的小臂。我伏下身沿着容容的背亲到屁股缝里，哪都是香的。 舔小穴让容容的鸡巴条件反射一样硬起来，他时不时顶着肚子下面垫着的枕头，用龟头摩擦枕巾表面粗糙的纹理，发出难以压抑的淫叫。我掰开小穴，用舌头刺进穴口，舌头上卷的时候能舔到一些不太平整的皱襞，我模仿性交的动作抽插舌头，绒绒的手在我脸上乱摸，我抓住他的手腕用力吮吸他的掌心，被舔手容容也舒服得一直用鼻子发出嗯嗯的声音。口水打湿了小穴周围一圈的皮肤，我伸出中指顶开穴口，进入得依然很艰难，努力揉着容容的屁股也很难让他放松下来，“绒绒别使劲，”我亲亲容容的屁股，“要不你自己来。”“不要…旭熙做，我会配合…”容容把屁股抬高了一点，小穴吞到我第二个指关节，蠕动着吸入我的手指，我被吸硬了，鸡巴险些把内裤涨破。我用手捋了捋硬起来的鸡巴，让龟头露出来稍微冷静了点，继续给容容做扩张。结果越用手指插容容越难受，我手都动不了，索性拔出来。“怎么了…继续呀。”容容的中文还说的不太好，像小婴儿学话。我搂着他模仿他说话的声调:“不继续呀，容容不可以难受。我们亲嘴，来。”我衔起容容的下嘴唇，用舌头上下舔他的小门牙，再伸进去舔他也跃跃欲试的舌头，光是接吻就已经舒服得让我鸡巴直颤了。容容用乳头磨我的乳头，刺激我的性欲，容容可能也在忍耐着。我们做爱的时候比较少用润滑液，那种直接的香精味会盖住容容的体香，让我过敏。我把容容的耳垂含在嘴里舔，“先用前面射一次。”容容的身体紧贴着我，用手拢住我们的鸡巴，容容用手给我打的时候快感也很强，他的手心很软，揉在我的马眼上又痒又麻，一阵阵热流从我腹部深处向外扩散到我整个身体。我抱住容容的屁股，手指向小穴里抠，轻轻揉弄肠肉，容容小声哼哼，明显加快了容容抚摸我们鸡巴的速度。“等不及想让我干你了吗？”“嗯…我们快射…快点…”容容的鸡巴先吐水了，淋在我龟头的缝隙里又被容容的手搓着，爽得我直喘粗气。 我们把对方的脸和脖子亲了个遍，容容舔我喉结的样子像在给我的喉结口交，我的呻吟就像热腾腾的精液从我嗓子眼里不断朝外冒。容容突然咬住我的脖子，紧紧抓着我的鸡巴射了出来，“嗯…嗯…旭熙…快进来。”我粗鲁地用手抹开容容的精液，先是抓了两下他软软的睾丸，然后沾着精液用力气最大的三根手指强行扩开小穴，容容抓着我的肩膀痛叫，像猫儿一样用指甲掐我。“容容乖，亲我。”容容听话地送来嘴唇，“帮我脱裤子。”容容用腿夹紧我的腰，双脚滑进我睡裤里向前一抻，裤子就拉到了我膝盖窝里，脚趾在我大腿后侧上下抚摸，轻轻抓我垂在腿间的睾丸。“可以操我吗…？”我掐他嘴唇:“别乱学，哪里听来的？”“网上…”容容的腿像是长在我腰上了一样不肯松开，我扶着鸡巴插进容容的小穴，顶到底的时候容容长舒了一口气，用小穴夹了我一下，蠕动的肠肉从我龟头上滑过去，“旭熙…屁股好涨…”我向两边掰开容容的小屁股，鸡巴朝上插了两下，“都是容容的错，让我的鸡巴硬成这样。”“都是容容的错…容容不好，容容给旭熙亲。”我被容容逗笑了，“别学了，傻瓜容容。说说我教你那些。”容容一边亲我一边回忆:“我喜欢…旭熙的…鸡巴。”“还有呢。”“喜欢…旭熙…干…我。”“是真的喜欢吧？”容容咬着嘴唇有点困惑，“干…是什么？”“爱。”容容挤眼睛对我笑:“喜欢旭熙干我…爱我。”“我很爱你。不爱你是不会干你的。” 容容的身体很柔软，操的时候也不能用太大力气，我抱着容容每次并不干到底，只是用鸡巴和小穴摩擦，龟头来回磨他的敏感点。容容爽得顾不上亲我了，脸趴在我肩膀上直流口水。我们做爱多了之后容容就不太顾忌，不管是流口水还是各种叫床声我都见过听过，爽到尿尿的样子我也看过，很可爱。“旭熙我想自己动…你躺下。”容容把我压在一堆枕头中间，鸡巴不知道什么时候又翘起来，随着前后动作打在小肚子上。我托着容容的屁股，捏捏他跨在我身体两侧的小腿肚，感受肌肉在我手指中间随性交节奏张驰的动作。“旭熙…好热…”容容趴下来紧紧抱住我，让我抚摸他瘦削的后背，“那里好像要化了…”我伸手捏容容的乳头，把柔嫩的头部扯起来再松手让它弹回去，抓着容容的胸部揉来揉去。容容弓起上半身的时候薄薄的胸肌会变得柔软，皮肤被我抓得通红，整张脸都涨成了粉色，滴下蜜一样的汗水。“嗯…嗯嗯…容容要死了…”“瞎说，快道歉。”容容被我顶得晃来晃去，用力张开双腿朝我鸡巴上送自己的屁股。“对不起…啊…啊…真的会死掉的…旭熙…”容容的小穴张合时发出粘稠的水声，被我操得支撑不住再次趴了下来，鸡巴也紧紧贴着我的肚子，湿热的淫水滴在我身上，让我控制不住操得更快更用力。容容好像没了骨头一样抱着我，在皮肤上按一下就会像奶油一样融化。容容的脸上全是被干爽了的迷醉表情，微微张开的小嘴除了淫叫就是淫叫，好像生下来除了淫叫什么也没学会。小穴又湿又黏，鸡巴拔出来能带出一大股淫水，“旭熙抓一下我…”容容拉着我的手到我们紧贴的身体之间，我摸着那根肉乎乎的鸡巴，掐紧容容鸡巴的根部，“不能太久知道吗？对身体很不好。”容容点点头，第二次的时候他喜欢让我来决定什么时候可以射。我搂着他翻成侧后干他，干了半分钟容容就受不了了:“旭熙我想射…”我用小拇指刺激他涨红的睾丸使坏，“我还没射呢，不行！”“嗯嗯…求你了旭熙…那里会坏的…让我射吧…”明知容容已经濒临射精边缘了，我还是伸长食指抚弄他的鸡巴，按着小孔前后摩擦，容容的脚开始蹬踢我的小腿，差点让我的鸡巴从他屁股里滑出来。“别动。”我打了一下容容的屁股，掐着他的腰重新插进去。见他躺着不说话，我凑上去看他怎么了，没想到冷不防被他咬了一口，小牙齿像要把我脸颊肉吃进去一样在我脸上碾。我顺势亲他的嘴巴，让他继续咬我的嘴唇。“哭包容容，别哭了。”我把容容的脸蛋亲得啵啵响，正在他哭愣神的时候猛干了他屁股几下，准备和他一起射精，结果我手指头刚放开容容就顶着屁股射在我手上，尿尿一样射了一堆水，我抓着他的鸡巴茫然无措后知后觉地被夹射，高潮的快感都被刚才惊人的画面冲淡了。射完之后我用还硬着的鸡巴继续捅了两下容容的屁股，他立刻叫了出来，“旭熙不要了…好痛…不要…”听到容容喊痛我心里也一扎一扎的，我拔出来看了看容容的小穴，真的被我干肿了。我心疼不已，趴在他肚子上亲他的小肚脐，沿着被我干得湿透的体毛亲到温热的鸡巴，最后用舌头轻柔地舔着受伤的小穴。“旭熙别舔…会流出来…”容容小穴里吐出几滴白色的精液，我用拇指擦干净，说：含一下。然后趴下去继续舔。被舔舒服了小穴会放松，可担心流到我嘴里只能拼命夹住，没一会容容又开始娇喘。我叹了口气，钻出去拿了点卫生纸垫在他屁股缝下面。容容像犯错的小孩盯着我在他腿中间清理精液。擦干净之后我把纸团丢出去，继续给他舔下体。鸡巴一时半会肯定是不能再硬了，但又滑又软的忍不住想在嘴里多含两下。最后小穴被我舔得干干净净，里外都像洗过一样，除了有点红和口水味。鸡巴也是一样，连毛都被我舔得干干净净。容容抱着我说我怎么变成猫了，我想了一会，认真地说:“因为我和容容天天做爱，射来射去的，容容改变了我的那个…”“…基因？”“对对。”容容射了两次之后像变了个人又热又软，在我怀里说起胡话:“那以后可以生小猫了…旭熙多干我几次…可以生好多小猫…”来不及了，我眼前全是小猫在容容屁股缝挤来挤去的景象，小猫踩着容容得屁股找他的乳头，乳头被小猫吸出奶水…我搂着渐渐睡熟的容容，通过数帐篷里电灯泡的方式缓解再次勃起的冲动。


End file.
